KIEN KIERE DINERO!
by Katsurina-Rimururu
Summary: o.oUu saben lo ke es 'kien kiere ser millonario?, weno, si no lo saben...METANSE! y si lo saben...tb...XD VERSION SK DE KIEN KIERE SER MILLONARIO! rr please!
1. ¬¬ no es necesario ke lean esto

rimururu: u.uU AKI ESTAMOS PRESENTANDO OTRO FIC PARA ATROFIAR SUS MENTECITAS! [sobre los hombros de rimururu] ashley: aunque de veras no creo que sea tan malo ^^ katrina: ¬¬ callate inutil ashley: TTOTT ME HABLO FEO!!! katrina: ¬¬ llorona anais: ¬¬ PAREN CON ESO!!! QUE NO TIENEN CEREBRO!? sheepie: ¬¬ NO TE INCUMBE!!!! rimururu: *las desvanece como si fueran humo] u.u disculpen esta tragedia ¬¬ AHORA!!!!!1 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, ACCION!!!!! *dato cultural: ashley es el lado sensible de rimururu, es una niñita de pelo corto con moñitos chistosos. katrina el malvado, tb. tiene el pelo corto y se viste raro XD anais es la parte inteligente y con capacidad de discernir, es una sorgin (bruja) sheepie es la parte en la ke predominan las corazonadas ^°^, y es una xika vestida de oveja (negra, gris o blanca, depende su estado de animo) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KIEN KIERE DINERO! autora: RiMuRuRu  
  
En una mañana una niñita pobre aparece caminando bajo la lluvia y de repente aparece en un fondo rojo vestida con traje glamoroso...ENTONCES APARECE UN LOGO BRILLANTE Q DICE 'KIEN KIERE DINERO' ENCIMA DE UN PARAGUAS XDDD... [publico aplaude] rimururu: HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL PROGRAMA CON EL MAS BAJO RATING DE TODOS!!! kyusho (1): o.oUu eso no iba en el libreto! gunivere (2): ¬¬ Y KE TE INTERESA!? volka (3): O.O CUIDADO KE AMA-RIMU SE ENO- rimururu: SE ME CALLAN!!!*les lanza a un cropocult del porte de la mitad de kororo XD(4)* *se callan* rimururu: ¬¬ anais! explica! anais: bien ^^ *saca una esfera de cristal* u.uUu esto no sirve pero bueno...este concurso es como un 'KIEN KIERE SER MILLONARIO', consiste en ke uds. van a enviar una pregunta (con sus cuatro alternativas) y van a solicitar ke concurse alguien [¬¬ de preferencia de sk, pero si no tienen mas recursos, pongan de otra serie XDD] aki les mostramos un video de un capitulo con ash ketchum! XDDD...  
  
VIDEO rimururu: cual es la capital de estados unidos? opciones: a) washington b) Ciudad Dominó c) chuchunco d) Madrid Ash: ehhh...comodin telefonico rimururu: bien...a kien... ash: a brock ^^ rimururu: ¬¬ como sea u.u...ehh...BROCK! estas ahi? brock: si! rimururu: sabes la respuesta de esto?? brock: pues la verdad no @o@ -se corta- rimururu: perdiste ya un comodin, ke haras? ash: comodin del 50/50 rimururui: bien! asi keda el tablero: rimururu: cual es la capital de estados unidos? opciones: a) washington b) Ciudad Dominó c) --------- d) ------------- ash: O  
  
anais: el personaje ira ganando dinero...si....esop ^______^ rimururu: ¬¬ anais... anais: lol ke??? rimururu: se te olvido... anais: O.o CIERTO!!!!! SI ELLOS SE KEDAN ESTABLES EN ALGUNA CANTIDAD UDS. PODRAN TENER 24 HRS. CON LA PERSONA ELEGIDA [torturen a tamao por, fa!] A DEPENDIENDO EN KE PISO SE KEDO!, ejem, eso significa que si se quedan en el piso de $1.000.000 o su equivalente en otro pais, el/la ganador/a se vera obligad@ a llevarl@s a hacer lo ke kieran con ese dinero [ropa, comida, etc.] rimururu: ^°^ aporten, si??? ¬¬ aprovechen de torturarlos XDDD  
  
FIN DE LA TRANSMICION  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
N.d.A  
  
rimururu: u.u aki va el glosario XDDD (1)= kyusho: ninja mujer ke atacaba principalmente los puntos vitales de los demas ninjas, es mi espiritu acompañante encargada de posesionar mis armas orientales [generalmente usada cuando es katrina o ashley kien me predomina @o@] (2)= gunivere: esposa del rey arturo, luego de traicionarlo con lancelot se fue a un convento, es el espiritu acompañante que se encarga de posesionar armas como la excalibur o la lanza de los dioses.[generalmente usada cuando esta sheepie o anais, o simplemente cuando soy yo misma XD] (3)= volka: mi zombie, es una tarada y una lacha, se encarga de traerme mi tecito ^°^ (4)= kolorina: XD bautizada por chocolana, se encarga de congelar las cosas cuando estoy enojada, me arregla las plantas y limpia el wc.  
  
rimururu: ENVIEN DULCEEEES!!!!! anais: ¬¬ y reviews 


	2. PRIMERA TRANSMICION: ¬¬ lo peor ke he es...

ACLARACIONES: **SHAMAN KING** LE PERTENECE A **HIROYUKI TAKEI**, **QUIEN QUIERE SER MILLONARIO** A **MARIO KREUTZBERGER****, O SEA, __****KIEN KIERE DINERO ME PERTENECE A MI Y NADIE ME LO KITA! XP**  
"pensamientos concursantes"  
[mis pensamientos]  
++propagandas++  
*acciones por parte de la gente*  
!"#$%&/()=? u otros simbolos juntos son censuras XDDDD (no se censuran los pensamientos)  
(aclaraciones en general)

* * *

anais: ESTAMOS AL AIRE!  
*aparece el logo brillante de 'KIEN KIERE DINERO'*  
**

KIEN KIERE DINERO!  
con su conductora de siempre: RIMURURU!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
RiMuRuRu: OHAYO YAA!!!! BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA TRANSMICION DE *muestra el microfono al publico*  
Publico: KIEN KIERE DINERO!  
RiMuRuRu: bien, aki van nuestros primeros concursantes:  
YOH ASAKURA! viene de Izumo, Japon...porque su prometida quiso I.I...  
LEN TAO! viene de china ¬¬ no se ke ciudad, y...viene, porke le kitaron su mesada?! O.o  
TAMAO TAMAMURA! ¬¬ es tan estupida q no lleno nada del formulario y...  
ANNA KYÔYAMA! igual es de Izumo, Japon, y vino porke tendria mas posibilidades de ganar XDDD, bien, ya podemos empezar:   

    
    Ordena cronologicamente los siguientes sucesos:  
    
    **a) la primera Guerra Mundial  
    
    b) el australophitecus  
    
    c) los dinosaurios  
    
    d) mi primera buena nota en este año  
    
    e) el primer fic ke escribi  
    
    f) creacion de las matematicas  
    
    g) mi primer rojo TTOTT**

  
RiMuRuRu: tienen 10 segundos para contestar correctamente con el aparatito ese ¬¬  
*todos responden como santos estupidos*  
RiMuRuRu: bien, como buenos ignorantes solo dos de ustedes contestaron bien ¬o¬, las respuestas eran: c,b,f,a,g y d ...pero unop en especial fue mas rapido: LA SEÑORA ANNA KYÔYAMA! dime...ke sientes ahora???  
Anna: ke kiero ese dinero para comprarme un home theater, una casa nueva y (...) eso ^°^  
*empieza a salir debajo un adelanto de las noticias* _Oliver Atom fallecio de un tiro en la cabeza propinado por la cabeza del club anti-adidas, se dice ke posee un programa ke plagió, y ke la tipa esa tiene un club anti-bakura tb._  
RiMuRuRu: como sea....bien, ke te parece si partimos enseguida con las preguntas:  

    
    Cual es la principal personaje de 'Mafalda'???  
    
    **a) Mafalda  
    
    b) Felipe  
    
    c) Napoleon  
    
    d) mi hermana  
    **

  
anna: pues mafalda, ¬¬ me viste cara de estupida???  
rimururu: correcto! ahora veamos....TIENES $250.000, pero antes de ir a la otra les recordamos la clinica 'FAUSTO VII' "la mejor atencion para sus niños pigmeos >=)", bien, a la otra pregunta:   

    
    cual de todos estos colegios seria mas recomendable para alguien 'traumada' ¬¬ sabiendo ke es mujer...???  
    
    **a) uno de puras mujeres  
    
    b) uno mixto  
    
    c) uno de hombres  
    
    d) uno donde sepas ke estudian TODOS los yoyos  
    **

  
Anna: ehh...o.oUu esteee....hmmm...COMODIN DEL 50/50!  
Rimururu: entonces keda asi: 
    
    cual de todos estos colegios seria mas recomendable para alguien 'traumada' ¬¬ sabiendo ke es mujer...???  
    
    **a)   
    
    b) uno mixto  
    
    c)   
    
    d) uno donde sepas ke estudian TODOS los yoyos  
    **

  
Anna: esteee...LA D!  
rimururu ¬¬ mejor suerte a la proxima, estee...tu castigo [SI SEÑORES HAY CASTIGO!] sera interpretar una obre dirigida por...POLI!!!!!  
*llega poli, mi sis menor*  
poli: ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rimururu: ¬¬ muerete, luego de estos comerciales veremos ke trozo de obra le tocara interpretar! ++*aparece chocolana con un computador, un cable y un telefono colgando y ella esta vestida de celular XDDD* _ud. desea el mejor servicio en telefonia, tv e internet?...PUES COMPRE A EMPRESAS CHOCOLANA!_ *debajo como en subtitulado* _mayores informaciones a 666-666_++  
++*aparece una periodista vestida de verde limon* _adelanto de las noticias, expiro ingles de pelo verde en la plaza de londres, se identifico como 'Lyserg Diethel' se dice ke el posible asesino fue un grupo anti-travestis ke escriben histtorias en una pagina web en la que casi toda la gente queda con su mentecita atrofiada @o@_++  
*se ve el logo*  
rimururu: ESTAMOS EN EL SEGUNDO BLOQUE Y EL CASTIGO YA HA SIDO SENTENCIADO! TENDREMOS CONTACTO EN VIVO EN POCOS MINUTOS! ahora: nuestro segundo concursante saldrá a sorteo puke se ma acabaron las preguntas XDDDD*anota un numero en su mano* ¬¬ bien: yoh ke numero tengo?  
yoh: ehhh....^^ EL 9!  
rimururu: no ¬¬  
len: el 8  
rimururu: ¬¬ cerca  
hotohoto: EL 7!!!!!!  
rimururu: ¬¬ ve al tablero u.ú  
hotohoto: SIIIII ^°^  
rimururu: [¬¬ te la hare dificil, arbusto] bien, la primera pregunta:  

    
    estas preparando un discurso sobre los derechos de los niños, ¿que tipo discursivo deberia predominar en el???  
    
    **a) descripcion  
    
    b) narracion  
    
    c) caracterizacion  
    
    d) argumentacion  
    **

  
rimururu: >=) RESPONDE!  
hoto: o.oUu eehh...mm...de tin marin de dopin hue...eehhh... LA D!  
rimururu: CORRECTO! $250.000 PARA HOTO-- digo n_ñ HOROHORO!!1!!!!!!!!, como sea:  

    
    en cual de los siguientes mensajes se identifican procedimientos de persuasion?  
    
    **I) llame ya y obtenga un 10% de descuento  
    
    II) la marihuana hace daño  
    
    Yoh: OYE!
    rimururu: NO INTERRUMPAS!
    III) hagase socio del hogar de cristo  
    
    IV) recarga tu 'alo pcs', no importa dia, no importa donde estes  
    **

  

    
    **a) solo II  
    
    b) I-II y IV  
    
    c) I-IV  
    
    d) II-II-IV  
    **

  
horohoro: ehhh TTOTT ...comodin telefonico????  
rimururu: alo, con la sra. del almacen???  
sra. del almacen: _si?_  
rimururu: ya vio el programa? RESPONDA!  
sra. del almacen: ehh...bueno...la b...  
horohoro: le hago caso ^^  
rimururu: O.oUu CORRECTO! $500.000!, y se termino el tiempo! hasta la proxima!  
++*aparece hao vestido de cocinero* VENGA AL RESTAURANTE-QUINCHO "LA LLAMA DE HAO-SAMA! con un exelente personal *se ven a los compañeros de hao tomando ordenes* Y LAS MEJORES CARNES A LAS BRASAS!*se ve al espiritu del fuego rostizando una vacas vivas* NO LO OLVIDE! "LE LLAMA DE HAO-SAMA!"++  
en los camarines------------------  
rimururu: ¬¬ esto es estupido, COMO KE VA GANANDO ESE! 

* * *

NOTAS MIAS:  
disculpen wl 1 cap. se los traduzco si kieren XD, wenop, solo manden reviews ke o si no me shiento mal! T^T, BYE! 


End file.
